A Nightmare to Remember
by SouthParkAA
Summary: After waking from a coma Kenny realises he has no idea who he is or what had happened him. Meanwhile there is a killer on the rise preying on the all so innocent teenagers of South Park High. A slasher story in every meaning of the word. "This is the best story I've ever read in my entire life." - Everybody ever. WARNING: Smut, gayness, twists, slash and possible heart break.
1. Fragile

_**Well here you go folks, The start of my new project! I did the best I could on this one and I have my good friend Johnathan (holyshitsouthpark on tumblr, you should so check it out) being my beta reader, So credit to her!**_

_**I hope you guys like the story as much as I like writing it; looks like it's going to be another long one that will take months to finish but I'll try to get an update in every week or fortnightly. I**_

_**Be sure to review even if you want to say you hate it. Oh and also, don't put spoilers in the reviews, it ruins stories. Thanks!**_

-  
"The existence of forgetting has never been proved: We only know that some things don't come to mind when we want them." - Friedrich Nietzsche

-  
"Memory is a fragile thing, Mr. McCormick," the doctor said as the young blonde boy on the bed began to regain consciousness, "it is likely to come back overtime, but it's impossible to tell just when that will be at this stage."  
"What does he remember Doc? Will he remember his own family?" The blonde's older brother asked desperately.  
"He'll remember basic bodily functions; they're stored in a different kind of memory…" The doctor struggled to explain, "it's all very complicated, there really is no telling what he is and isn't going to remember. An experience like that should have killed the boy, he's lucky to be alive. You're going to have to take very good care of him in the meantime." The doctor picked up the boy's chart and scribbled something down quickly.  
"Oh look, he's awake." The old doctor smiled at the boy. "Hello Kenny, how are you feeling?"  
The boy's eyes slowly fluttered open and winced at the sudden brightness of the room.  
"W-where am I?" Asked the boy in a daze.  
"You're in the hospital son, you had a terrible accident. Do you remember what happened to you?" The doctor answered and asked.  
"No." Said Kenny looking around the room, a little confused.  
"Uh-huh. Can you look into this light here for me." Said the doctor waving a torch in front of his eyes. "Okay good. Despite the memory loss and the scars, I think you're fine." The doctor scribbled something else down on the chart and set it back in its place at the end of Kenny's bed before turning back to the other man in the room. "We're going to need to keep him here a few days under observation."  
"Can I get a few minutes alone with him?" His big brother asked.  
"Of course, don't be too long though. He needs his rest."

The doctor left the room leaving the confused Kenny and his brother alone.

"Hey." Said Kevin to the injured blonde.  
"Uh, hey." Said Kenny, a little unsure about the older teen in front of him.

His little brother didn't even remember him… Kevin would never dare show any sign of emotion to anyone, but that really hit him right in the soft spot in his chest.

"I'm your big brother Ken." Kevin said showing as little emotion as possible.  
"I don't know who you are. I don't know who am… where the fuck am I?!" Kenny turned his head around the room to try and find some clue of his identity finding nothing. He began getting violent, the doctor had warned Kevin something like this might happen.  
"Kenny, pl-"  
"Who the fuck is Kenny?! Stop calling me that! That's not my name!" He began ripping the hospital equipment off of himself and stood up too quickly.

Before Kenny could take another step he fell right back down on the floor, as if he had somehow forgotten how to walk.

"Kenny, stop this shit! You've been out cold for a month, you need to rest." He tried to reason with the dysfunctional teen as best he could; but as usual to no avail.

The stubborn boy grabbed the end of the bed and pulled himself back to his feet, taking care as he took each of his steps so not make the same mistake twice. Before he could get out the door, the doctor rushed back into the room with two nurses.

"Now, now Kenny, You need to get back into bed; it's for your own good." Pleaded the doctor.  
"NO! I wanna leave! I want to go outside!" Shouted Kenny.  
"You will! We just need to run a few more tests then you're free to go first thing tomorrow morning."  
"NO! I WANT TO GO NOW! LET ME FUCKING GO!" Shouted Kenny as loud as he could muster from his already damaged voice as he attempted to push past the older man and nurses.  
"Sedate him." The doctor ordered.

The two nurses grabbed Kenny and pulled him back to the bed, pinning him down with ease. If Kenny wasn't in such bad shape, they never would have stood a chance.

"Let me go you bitch!" Kenny screamed as he feebly struggled against the two women.  
"I'm sorry, but this is for your own good." The doctor took a syringe out from his pocket and gently pressed it into Kenny's arm.  
"ARGH. LET ME GO!" He shouted one last time.  
"Shhh, Sleep now, you need it." Said the doctor as the nurses released him.  
"I… I'm go- ki…" Kenny could no longer form words, whatever it was they gave him, it acted fast.

He struggled to keep his eyes open and could only manage to let out a few inaudible mumbles before he was out.  
Kevin let out a huge sigh and sat back down on his chair across from Kenny's bed; the next few weeks were not going to be easy.

Annie rolled off the sofa and on to the floor, hitting her head in the process.

"OH JESUS H. FUCK." She exclaimed as she rolled over on to her back and rubbed her head in pain. "COME ON. WHO WOULD PUT A FLOOR THERE?! FUCKING ASS!"

She stood up slowly, still rubbing her head and walked over to the kitchen area of the room to grab an icepack for her already swelling head; that's the last time she'd ever let herself fall asleep watching a movie again. As she pulled opened the freezer door she glanced over at the T.V across the room, Halloween was on. She watched as the killer crept up behind his victim and stabbed her, the girl helplessly screamed before falling to the floor dead.

"Oh please. If some masked freak ever came into my house I'd kick his ass. These dumb blondes on T.V don't know how to do anything right. Giving us real blondes a bad name…" She rolled her eyes and pulled out the ice-pack.

Almost on cue, she heard her favourite song play out from her pocket; it was the tune she had chosen to let her know her phone was ringing. She set down the icepack before pulling the phone out from her red pyjama short's pocket; She glanced down at the screen to see who she was about to be speaking to, it was an unknown number.

"Hello?" She said fairly cheekily down the line, it was probably going to be another prank call.  
"Hello." Said an eerily familiar voice down the line.  
"Can I help you?"  
"Who is this?" The voice said.  
"You called me asshole, you tell me."  
"What number is this?"  
"The one you just called?" Annie rolled her eyes, "look, stop fucking me around, you have the wrong number."  
"Do I?"  
"Yeah, you do. Bye." She said before hanging up the phone.

She set it down on the kitchen counter and picked the icepack back up, placing it gently against her head.

"Ow." She moaned as the coolness made contact with the bleeding patch on her head. "I really hate floors."

She walked back up the hallway and towards the bathroom to get a look at herself, wanting to see what damage the fall had actually done to her face.

"Mum? Dad?" She called out. "Hello?"

Her parents had gone out for the night, leaving her alone with her movies and thoughts. She was kind of hoping they'd be back by now, she hated being alone for too long and all of her friends had some excuse or another for not being able to come round tonight, "lying assholes." She thought.

"Whatever." She said as she opened the bathroom door and entered.

She stood in front of the mirror and examined her injury; some of the blood had managed to find its way in to her curly blonde hair.

"Great, now I have to get a shower." She sighed, nothing was worse than having crusty blood all over your hair in the mornings.

Down the hallway she heard her phone ring again, she ran for it in case it was someone she actually wanted to talk to this time, but again it was an unknown number.

"Hello?" She said once again down the line.  
"Hello." Said the same manly voice as before.  
"Oh great, you again. Is this supposed to be scary?"  
"Yeah, that's kind of the idea."  
"Oh I see what you're doing," she smirked, the voice; it was that guy from scream, "yeah, nice voice changer; But it's not working asshole. I suppose next you'll be asking what my favourite scary movie is."  
"I don't suppose it's the one you're watching right now, is it?" He asked.  
"As if you'd know." Annie rolled her eyes once again.  
"It looks like Halloween to me."

Annie's face turned white.

"How did you know that?" She asked, starting to tense up with fear.  
"Well I just seen Michael Myers cut that bitch a couple minutes ago and I could have sworn I saw Jamie Lee Curtis earlier."  
"Who the hell is this?!"  
"HAHAH. Wouldn't you like to know."

Annie hung up the phone and ran to her front door just to make sure it was locked. She let out a sigh of relief when she found out it was. Just as she was about to move away from the door, there was a knock. She screamed and fell backwards from the door in horror.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She screamed. "I'M GOING TO CALL THE POLICE!"

Her phone began vibrating and ringing in her hand.

"Did you not hear me!? I'm going to call the police if you don't fuck off!" She shouted down the line.  
"The police would get here in ten minutes, at best. How many times do you think I could stab you before then?"  
"You're sick!"  
He laughed, "maybe a little. But you, you're just like all those other blonde bitches in those movies."  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"  
He laughed some more. "You forget things."  
"Yeah, like what?!"  
"Like most houses have backdoors."


	2. Butters

"Holy shit, is that Kenny?" A girl remarked as he walked down the dirty damp corridor of South Park High.

Kenny kept the hood of his orange parka over his face to try and keep a low profile but apparently it wasn't working; maybe that was how he always looked? Not that he knew how he always looked. Already a week out of the hospital and he still had no idea who he was or what had happened him. His brother wanted to keep him at home longer but the doctor was having none of it, he insisted that getting his life back to normal was the best way to speed up his recovery. So that was exactly what Kenny was trying to do… get his life back to normal, whatever normal was.

"I heard his face got ripped apart!" Another girl gossiped trying to whisper, but failing.  
"I heard he died!" Another girl failed to whisper.

His face was fine and he was sure as heck not dead. Kenny just looked the other way and just kept on walking.  
As he neared the classroom he spied a familiar face entering the room just before him, the only face that seemed to have any significant meaning to him. The owner of the face was smaller than Kenny, by at least half a foot. He had short blonde hair on his head, bright blue eyes not unlike Kenny's, and over all pretty feminine features but he was still recognisably male. Kenny didn't even realise he had come to a complete stop until someone bumped into him.

"Watch it asshole." A gruff voice said pushing past him into the classroom.  
"Up yours." Kenny retaliated.  
"You wanna start something?" The big guy turned around… by big I mean fat. He was at Kenny's height and didn't look like much of a fighter but he certainly seemed to like showing off.  
"What if I do?" Kenny pulled down his hood and took a step closer to the bigger guy.  
"Holy shit! Kenny?!" He exclaimed, catching Kenny off guard and pulling him into the classroom. "Guy's look, It's Kenny!"  
"That's what they keep calling me." Kenny awkwardly stood up straight and looked around at all the shocked faces staring back at him; some of them familiar, some of them not.  
"Give the guy a second to breathe fatass!" A skinny red headed boy in a green hat shouted from his seat.  
"Kyle. I'm seriously. Kenny McCormick is standing right here." Said the fatass, making Kenny a little uncomfortable.  
"Yes Cartman, we can see that." The red head, Kenny now learned was called Kyle, rolled his eyes.  
"Jesus Kenny. What happened? Everyone's saying all kinds of shit." Said another boy, wearing a red and blue poof ball hat.  
"You guys probably know more than I do." Kenny said as he took a random seat in the classroom.  
"Uhh.. Dude. That's Kevin's seat. You sit over there, remember?" The dark haired boy in the poof ball hat pointed.  
"Oh yeah. Right, I knew that." Kenny stood up and moved to the seat he apparently sat in.  
"It's only been like a month and already you can't remember where you sit? You weren't kidding when you said your memory sucked." Kyle laughed.  
"You have no idea."  
"Quiet down class, quiet down." A man said as he entered the room.  
As he was about to close the door a boy's voice called out "Wait!"  
"Just in time Kevin, take your seat." The man said and the boy nodded. "Okay then, let's get right down to the roll call then, shall we?" Kenny figured the man must be the teacher.

Kenny zoned out as he looked across the room at the blonde boy he had seen just moments ago… who was he? Why does he even matter? So many confusing thoughts filled Kenny's head as he tried to piece the broken fragments of his damaged memories together.

"Kenny? Kenny McCormick? Do my eyes deceive me?" The teacher adjusted his glasses and looked up at Kenny.  
"W-what?" Kenny snapped himself out of his daze.  
"My god. It really is. Nice to see you again." He ticked his register and continued calling out names.

-

Time seemed to pass seamlessly and before long it was lunch time. Kenny had been dragged around the school all day by what were apparently his friends, they still had no idea he didn't even remember them. They had taken him out a broken fire escape door out onto a quiet spot by some stairs. It seemed to be their typical lunch time hangout since everyone headed there almost without thinking.

"So Kenny. You still haven't told us what happened." Said the boy in the poof ball hat Kenny had learned was named Stan.  
"I'd tell you if I knew." Kenny replied.  
"Oooooh. Mysterious." Cartman said in a sarcastic voice as he pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his inside coat pocket.  
"Oh. I think I like those." Said Kenny staring at the cigarette Cartman only just pulled out of the pack.  
"You think? You're the one who got those two hooked on the things!" Kyle laughed.  
"Here, take one of mine and start talking." Stan said as he handed Kenny a recently lit cigarette.

As soon as Kenny held it in his hands he remembered instantly what he was supposed to do with it. He raised it to his lips and inhaled softly.

"Aw woah… You never forget the good things, do you?" Kenny smiled for the first time in a long time as he exhaled the smoke from his lungs.  
"Easy dude, that's tobacco, not weed. Don't go getting all deep on us now. Alright?" Said Stan taking the first draw from his recently lit cigarette.

Everyone chuckled slightly.

"So, you'd tell us if you knew?" Kyle asked.  
"I would. But I don't." Kenny answered.  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
"I have no idea what happened to me. And to be honest, I have no idea who you guys are either."  
"Like what? Amnesia or some shit?" Asked Stan taking another draw.  
"That's what the doctors are telling me." Answered Kenny, taking a draw from his.  
"Woah dude. Harsh." Said Kyle.  
"I don't even know who I'm living with. I don't know you guys, I don't even know who that asshole teaching English was!"  
"Asshole teaching English?" Kyle laughed. "Well you at least remember he's an asshole. That's ."  
"So dude, you don't even remember your brother? Karen? Nothing?" Stan asked curiously  
"Eh not really. I recognise some people, but it's just kinda like a weird.. I dunno. Déjà vuy feeling."  
"So you don't remember anything? Nothing at all?" Stan asked one last time.  
"Nope. Not a thing."  
"Well this fucking sucks." Said Stan as he sat down, leaning against the wall behind him. "So you can't remember and Butters hasn't said a word since it happened."  
"Butters?" Kenny looked at Stan… that name.  
"Yeah, oh shit. You don't know? I thought your brother would have told you already."  
"Told me what?"  
"You weren't the only one it happened to… whatever the hell_ it_ was. Butters was with you, no idea why. You never told any of us anyway." Explained Stan. "But he hasn't said a word since his parents let him start coming back to school. Like nothing, not a sound."  
"It's fucking creepy." Said Cartman as he played about on his phone.  
"Give the guy a break fatass!" Warned Kyle. "They went through some shit."  
"Still fucking creepy. Seeing Butters like that? It's fucked up."  
"Holy shit dude." Said Stan looking down at his phone. "Wendy just texted me. Annie got slashed last night."  
"What?! No way dude." Kyle grabbed the phone in disbelief and read the text for himself. "Dude…"  
"Well that's fucked up." Said Cartman.  
"Who the hell would do that?" Kyle asked, handing the phone back to Stan.  
"How should I know?"  
"Great. More mystery, the drama in this town never stops, does it?" Kyle rolled his eyes.  
"Well at least we're never bored." Said Stan.  
Cartman smiled. "A murderer on the loose. How fun."


	3. A Messy Affair

_**Well folks I hope you're enjoying the story so far! I wasn't sure about continuing it or not due to the lack of interest it appeared to have but now it seems to be getting some attention after all! I'm glad.**_

If you guys really like it or really hate it I cannot stress enough how much your reviews mean to me so PLEASE leave one and make my day :).

Hope you guys enjoy the chapter and look forward to the drama, smut, gayness and twists to come later. Maybe even gay drama smut twists? Gay smut drama twists? Twisty gay smut drama? Who knows? I do (do I?)… This is getting out of hand. JUST READ IT DAMN IT.

"Well? Did you ask him?" Craig asked anxiously.  
"He doesn't know dude." Answered Stan.  
"What do you mean he doesn't know!?" Tweek practically shouted. But for Tweek, it was an indoor voice.  
"He doesn't remember a thing. He said it was amnesia or something." Stan took a slice of the greasy takeaway pizza from the box on the table in front of him.  
"Well damn." Said Craig as he took a bite from his own slice.  
"I asked him if he wanted to come tonight, but he said he had some shit to do or something."

Friday night was pizza night at the Tucker residence; the boys had made a habit of always visiting Craig on Fridays ever since they found that out. Since then it's evolved from a quiet eating of pizza into a gaming festival with more pizza than a normal group of boys could ever possibly eat; then again, they weren't exactly a normal group of boys, and Cartman did most of the hard pizza eating work for them anyway.

"You guys heard about Annie though, right?" Stan asked before taking his first bite from the cheese drenched slice.  
"Yeah, it's fucking sick." Commented Token as he violently mashed buttons on the PlayStation controller. "OH COME ON! That's cheap, even for you." He shouted in rage at Cartman's in game attack.  
"Bite me black boy." Cartman smirked at the screen as it flashed 'winner' in big bold letters.  
"Seriously." Said Kyle. "Who just murders an innocent seventeen year old girl in cold blood?"  
"Please, they do it movies all the time." Said Cartman as he selected his usual overpowered character for another match. "It's always the blonde bitch to die first too."  
"Die first? There's no evidence to say there's going to be more deaths fatass." Kyle snarled; he hated when Cartman tried to act smart.  
"Kyle, how retarded are you? When has there ever been just one murder? Trust me, this guy will strike again." Cartman hit start and began fighting Token while keeping conversation.  
"You don't know that." Kyle tried to keep his cool, Cartman lived to piss off Kyle and he wasn't about to let him get a rise out of him.  
"It's obvious, There's gonna be more." Cartman mashed random buttons on the controller.  
"OH COME ON!" Token shouted at the screen also rapidly mashing buttons.  
Craig sighed. "Can we just shut up and eat pizza now please? I don't know why I invite you guys."  
"Eh Whatever. I'm actually looking forward to the murders." Said Cartman as he paused the game to reach for another slice of his double cheese pepperoni pizza.  
"What the hell do you mean looking _forward to them_?" Kyle asked, raising his voice a semi-tone on the last few words.  
"Shit's been boring around here lately. But now… A killer's on the loose. You gotta admit Kyle. That's gonna liven the mood a little."  
Stan grabbed Kyle's arm to stop him lunging at the smirking fatass on the floor. "Cartman, you're such an asshole it's unbelievable." Said Stan.

Token reached for a slice of pizza as Cartman quickly un-paused the game to take advantage of the situation.

"Hey fatass that's not fair!" He shouted quickly pulling away from the pizza, spilling its contents to the floor.  
"All's fair in Mortal Kombat." Cartman grinned again as the game flashed 'Winner' once again.

-

Kenny lay on his bed deep in thought. Rather than make him remember more, the school day made him more confused than ever. Something big had happened to him and no one seemed to know anything about it. And what exactly did Butters have to do with it? Why did Butters stand out to him over everyone else? What was it about him that made him so special?

"Ugh…" Kenny grunted.

It was all too much to take in at once. So many questions that only he and his memories could possibly answer, but right now his memories and him weren't on speaking terms.

"Rough day?" His brother asked, leaning on the doorframe.  
"Something like that." Kenny responded, flipping himself over to face Kevin.  
"Don't s'pose I could help?"  
"Probably not."  
Kevin smirked. "You never did like talking much. No big hit on the head's gonna knock that out of you."

Kenny half smiled back.

After a few seconds of silence Kevin spoke up again. "You haven't asked yet. I thought you would have."  
"Asked what?"  
"About mum and dad."

The thought never even crossed his mind. He still knew that everyone had a mum and dad… well technically. But only now that Kevin mentioned it had he noticed that he had yet to see his own since leaving the hospital. Kenny felt a wave of sadness come over him as he instantly remembered everything about them. He remembered the accident. He remembered his parents leaving the house smelling of cheap whisky and vodka. He remembered the police calling the house to tell them the news. He remembered holding Karen as she cried into his shoulder, and he remembered doing it again at their funeral.  
Everything about his parent's death flooded back all at once. Of all the memories he could have regained, why did it have to be that one first? It wasn't exactly something he wanted to remember any time soon. Some things you just want to forget.

"They died, a few years ago." Kevin said with a hint of sadness under his voice. "Didn't think you'd forget something like that."  
"It's not exactly my fault now, is it?" Kenny said back sharply. He did feel a little guilty about it, even if it wasn't his fault and even if he really wanted to just forget again.  
"No. I guess not. Anyway, I gotta go pick Karen up from that chick's house. Get some sleep, doctor said it might help." Said Kevin before closing the door behind him.  
"Yeah…" Kenny muttered to himself. "That doctor says a lot of things."

-

"Holy crap, is that the time?" Said Token, looking at his phone. "Man I gotta go, my parents are going to kill me."  
"Yeah, okay." Said Craig as he packed some empty pizza boxes into the garbage bag.  
"Catch you later."

Token grabbed his brightly coloured coat and almost ran out the door into the long street of detached houses that Craig lived on. Everyone else had already gone home but tonight was Token's turn to stay behind and help clean up the left overs, those nights always were a messy affair.  
It was a cold Friday night, even by South Park standards. Token shivered as the bitterly chilly air danced along his dark skin, causing goose bumps to rise up all over his body. He put on his coat while he walked so not to waste any more time than he already had, he was dead meat as far as his parents were concerned.  
Besides the cold, the night was dark. If it wasn't for the very few houses with their lights still turned on it would have been pitch black outside, not a single star could be seen in the sky.  
Token reached into his red jean's pocket in search of his phone.

"Shit." He swore aloud, fearing he may have left it behind at Craig's place. "That's just what I need right now."

He searched his pockets again just to make sure and much to his relief he managed to find it.

"Oh thank god." He said with a sigh of relief.

He flicked the phone to unlock it and noticed the time… yep; He was as good as dead when he got home. As he went to ease his phone back into its designated place in his pocket it slipped from his grasp and fell to the ground with a smashing sound that made him stop and cringe.

"Fucking hell."

He reached down to pick it up and check the overpriced apple product's fate.

"A cracked screen, great."

He pushed buttons on the side and front of the phone but nothing he did would make it light up like a functioning phone should, the three inches of snow on the ground and the phone's custom protective Terrance and Phillip case obviously didn't help cushion the fall enough to keep it at least functioning.

"Great, even better."

As he shoved the phone back into his pocket he stopped dead in his tracks. Not far in front of him stood a dark costumed figure. It wasn't just any costume either; it was a damn good costume.

"A little early for Halloween isn't it?" Token said coating his fear with a cheery tone. "Or a little late I guess… depending how you look at it."

The hockey masked figure said nothing and stood there perfectly still holding a grimy machete tightly in his left hand.

"It's a pretty sweet Jason costume though… almost looks like the real thing." Token awkwardly laughed.

The figure tilted his head slightly and once again said nothing but this time began walking slowly towards the boy.

"Haha, very funny, I get it. Cause it's Friday the 13th and all? Now can I just get home please? I'm kinda running late." Token was finding it harder and harder to hide his fear as the freak got closer and closer towards him. "Dude, seriously. This isn't funny."

The figure didn't stop in his large strides towards the boy; Token turned around to make an escape but didn't get more than two short strides before carelessly slipping on a patch of ice. He yelled out on pain as something inside of his leg made an audible cracking sound, that couldn't be good, but right now a cracking sound was the least of his problems. Token tried to push himself back to his feet but whatever it was that broken inside of him made it impossible to get back up. The Jason impersonator was dangerously close now and there was very little the injured boy could do but cry for help, and that was exactly what he did.

"HELP!" He called out desperately as Jason stared down at him from above. "SOMEONE PLE-!"

His sentence was cut short by a quick swing of a machete that landed a non-fatal blow to his hip, spewing a bloody mess on to the snow and the costume. Token coughed and attempted to let out another scream but it was hopeless, his lungs had already began filling with blood and the only sound he could muster was a faint gurgle. He feebly tried to pull himself to safety but the assailant placed his thick brown, now blood soaked boots on his back, hindering any further movement. Token managed to find the strength for one final scream as killer lifted the machete and almost artfully stabbed it through his back, ending his life in agonising pain.  
Jason looked down at his work and seemed to be admiring it. He placed both hands on it and pulled the machete from the boy's back, it got in pretty deep. He looked down at the body one last time and smirked under his mask as he walked away from the scene… His work was only just beginning, and he was loving it.


	4. Told You So

Kenny was feeling lazy today, but what the hell was he supposed to do at home? He learned quickly that his family wasn't exactly the most wealthy or respected family in town, which would explain his lack of entertainment; he didn't even have a phone. He had searched his room from top to bottom for something to do but all he managed to find was a couple of playboys, a bag of weed and some old VHS tapes, none of which he felt like watching. He sighed as he rolled of his bed and pulled on yesterday's dirty jeans, a fresh red shirt with some band's logo on it and his usual orange parka. What was the point in getting dressed? He didn't know what he was supposed to do. What did every other seventeen year old do on a Saturday at 9am?  
Kenny opened his creaky bedroom door and headed down the hallway to the carpetless stairs; the entire house was falling apart but it was much better than living out on the streets… or back at that hospital. Kenny took a quick look out the surprisingly clean windows into the driveway and noticed the rusty pick-up truck that normally sat there was gone, Kevin must have gone out; he was kind of relieved. It still felt like he was living with two complete strangers, it was scary to say the least but he would NEVER tell them that; it would probably hurt them pretty bad.  
He began a search around the kitchen cupboards and fridge for something he could at least try to eat.

"No surprise there." Said Kenny, closing the fridge door behind him. "Not a fucking thing."

The lazy feeling had passed and Kenny no longer felt like sitting around the house without a thing to do. He decided it might be more fun to go outside for a walk or something. Anything was better than watching the crappy illegal daytime cable Kevin had hooked up.  
He zipped up his parka and headed outside, he was pleasantly surprised with the weather, it wasn't nearly as cold as it looked from inside. After about five minutes of mindless wandering he began to realise just how empty everywhere was, "Is it always this dull around here?" He thought to himself. He walked a little further and soon found where everyone had disappeared to. Flashing police lights and a huge crowd of people gathered behind some yellow tape that read 'POLICE LINE, DO NOT CROSS'; obviously something big and bad had happened to attracted this much attention. Police had sectioned of the scene and the entire neighbourhood gazed over the tape, all trying to get their fill on today's gossip. A coroner impatiently leaned against his van, drinking from a cup labelled 'Tweek Bros coffee', somebody must have been killed.

"Look who it is." A red headed girl whispered to her friend, just loud enough for Kenny to overhear.

He was getting pretty sick of all the unwanted glares, whispers and overall attention he was getting from just about everyone.

"Hey! Hey Kenny! Over here!" A voice called out to him.

He used his eyes to scan the crowd in search voice's owner and quickly spotted an excited looking dark haired boy, it was Stan who for some reason was missing his hat.

"Dude where have you been?! I've been calling you like all morning!" Stan asked as Kenny approached him.  
"Calling me? I have a phone?" This was news to Kenny.  
"Yeah, you have a phone! It must be switched off or something though cause I can't eve-… Oh yeah. Shit. I forgot about the whole amnesia thing." Said Stan feeling a little stupid then he chuckled quietly. "That's pretty funny."  
"What's pretty funny?" Said Kyle, stepping in beside Stan from out of the crowd.  
"Just… I forgot about Kenny's amnesia. You know? Like.. I forgot, that he… forgot… stuff?"

Kyle said nothing and just raised an eyebrow at the boy while Kenny wondered whether or not he should be offended.

"It was funnier when I didn't have to explain it." Stan said, feeling even more stupid than before.  
"Yeah, I bet it was." Kyle rolled his eyes. "But hey, you forgot this." Kyle pulled the boy's red and blue poof ball hat from his jacket pocket.  
"Oh sweet thanks!" Stan snatched it and quickly pulled it down to place on his head.  
"Hey Kenny." Kyle finally acknowledged him being there.  
"Hey." Kenny gave him a small wave with the greeting. "So, uh, what's going on?"  
"Looks like another murder." Said Cartman, immerging from the crowd with a smirk on his face as he sipped a soda from a straw.  
"Don't even say it Cartman." Kyle warned, not looking forward to Cartman's boasting about being right. "And why the hell are you drinking soda this early in the morning?"  
"Hey, I had to skip breakfast to get here. I need my energy."  
"I think you've got plenty of energy on reserve, fat boy." Kyle snidely remarked.  
"Something, something Jew. I'm too tired to insult you right now." Cartman yawned and sipped some more on his soda.  
"Are they always like this?" Kenny asked Stan while the two argued in the background.  
He smiled. "Pretty much."  
"Did we miss it?" Another boy asked as he appeared with two other boys following closely behind him. All three of them were unfamiliar to Kenny.  
"Not yet, can't be long now." Kyle answered the question.  
"What are we waiting on?" Kenny asked.  
"The body dumbass." Cartman answered. "We gotta see who got iced."  
"Iced, Cartman?" Kyle raised another eyebrow. "Did you really just say that?"  
"What's wrong with iced?!" Cartman defended his slang.  
"Here we go again." Stan sighed.  
"So… eh, Kenny. Remember me?" Said the brown haired boy that appeared with the other two, completely zoning the two aruging boys behind him.  
"Ehhh…No. Sorry."  
"I'm Craig, this is Clyde and that goofball in th-"  
"Clyde don't be a dick!" Stan butted in. "His name is Clyde, Kenny. He's just trying to mess with you. That asshole in the blue is Craig, and that twitchy little blonde thing is Tweek." Stan rustled the blonde's hair.  
"GAH! Hi." Tweek waved awkwardly.  
"Nice to meet you again, I guess." Said Kenny, equally as awkward as the wave Tweek gave. He had no idea how well he was supposed to know these people.  
"Hey! Everyone shut up! Something's happening." Ordered Cartman as he pushed through a bunch of people to get a better view of the body.

Stan, Craig, Kyle and the rest of the boys pushed through the crowd to catch up to Cartman. Their faces all seemed to lose colour as they caught a glimpse of the body, they did not expect it to be someone they all knew well.

"Jesus Christ dude…" Stan said, turning his head away from the scene as a police offer pushed the poorly covered mangled corpse of his friend to the coroners van.  
"Dude…" Added Kyle.  
"I'm going to be sick." Clyde pushed passed the crowd to get as far away from the body as possible.

Kenny was beginning to wish he never left the house in the first place, seeing a body of what he could only presume was a friend of his wasn't exactly what he had in mind when he went outside in search of fun.

Craig lifted his head up, trying to keep as brave an expression on his face as he possibly could. "Can we just get out of here please?"

-

Everyone sat at the table, no one saying a word for what seemed like hours to Kenny; he wasn't even sure why he felt the need to go with them in the first places.

Finally, Clyde decided to speak up. "Who the fuck would do something like that?"  
"We were with him... we were with him like an hour before he died." Cartman said with his head leaning on his hands. "That could have been me."  
"Cartman, I'm trying really hard not to punch you right now." Said Kyle, clearly pissed off at Cartman's usual self-centred attitude.  
"Who the hell is doing this!? What if he kills again!? GAH!" Tweek began freaking out.  
"Tweek, please. I don't want you to get us kicked out of here again." Said Craig, trying to calm the boy down as usual.  
"It's too freaky man! He could be anywhere!"  
"Yeah, we might even know him…" Said Kyle, not at all helping Tweek's paranoid state.  
"AH!" Tweek twitched, spilling some of his coffee on the table.  
"Everybody just shut up, okay? We need to think about this." Stan stood up, attempting to take control of the situation.  
"What is there to think about? Some nut-job is out there killing our friends!" Said Clyde.  
"We need to think about what we're going to do about that." Said Stan.  
"Do you think for once we can just let the police do their job and NOT get involved in some life threatening drama?" Asked Craig, already knowing the answer.  
"No Craig, No I don't."  
Kyle frowned. "Jesus Stan, what the hell CAN we do? Can we at least wait until after the funeral before we start getting all pissed off…? Just let the police do their work, things will work themselves out."  
"We wait till after the funeral." Stan sat back down in his chair before his voice changed to a much more serious tone. "Then we find out who did this."

-  
**Made a slight edit here, nothing major. Just made it a little funnier~ Thanks to a review.**


	5. Images and Words

Kenny decided he had to go; after all, everyone else was going. It would just be rude not to. He didn't exactly know the kid, well he did… but he didn't. Amnesia was too fucking confusing.  
Kenny didn't have any nice clothes of his own but his brother managed to find an old box in the attic filled with his dad's old clothes, it had one nice suit in it that just about fitted the dress code for such an event. The black suit had a few small stains on it and it was a few sizes too big but it was the best he could do; The McCormick's didn't exactly have money to spend on fancy suits or dry cleaning. He also didn't have a nice pair of pants or shoes to go with the suit so he had to wear a pretty average pair of jeans and sneakers, it surprisingly worked. It did feel a little weird though, going to a wake in a dead man's suit. Was that irony? Kenny never did understand the concept of irony, even before the incident, whatever the incident was… again with amnesia, so god damn confusing.  
The young blonde put out his cigarette and headed inside the already open door, into the home of Token Black, the deceased. As he headed inside he smelt a whiff of some kind of incense, no smell he could name but whatever it was, it smelt good. He also noticed the beautiful floral arrangements laid out immaculately across the hallways, obviously the work of a professional.  
He followed the sounds of voices and entered the large living room where the wake was being held. A large walnut coffin was placed in the corner of the room with two brunette girls Kenny's age hovering over it, obviously about to burst into tears; Token was always good with the ladies.

"Hey Kenny." Said a very gloomy Stan.  
"Hey." Kenny answered.  
"I wasn't sure you were gonna come."  
"Well he was my friend, right?"  
"Yeah… Yeah he was all of our friend. We're going to get the bastard who did this." Stan's tone changed into something much more aggressive.  
"Stan, we've talked about this." Said Kyle, throwing Kenny a quick smile as a hello which Kenny returned. "Do you want a drink or something? There's champagne and elderflower or something over there."  
"Yeah, that'd be good." Kenny said walking over to the drinks.

As Kenny walked around the room the whispers started up again and instantly he was regretting his choice to come, they just never stopped. He shook it off and reached to grab a drink but awkwardly touched hands with someone else as they both reached for the same glass.

"Oh, sorry." Said Kenny as he looked up at the person he just made contact with… it was that blonde from school.

Kenny and the boy stared at each other, probably longer than they should have, he didn't even know why he was staring… he just was. Broken images and words flew around Kenny's head the longer he looked at the boy. It was a feeling that wasn't easy to describe but it wasn't exactly a nice one. Kinda like having a thousand millisecond clips from a bunch of different movies ALL playing at once on a separate screen; that was the only way it could possibly be explained and even that didn't quite cut it. Kenny forced himself to blink a few times and snapped himself out of the trance, he found a name.

"B-butters?" Kenny asked with an unintentional hint of sorrow and guilt.

The boy opened his mouth as if to speak but no words came out, he looked down to the ground for a second as if he was thinking of something then lifted his drink, and just walked away. Kenny stood there unsure of what had just happened but whatever it was, he had a very strange and unpleasant feeling in his chest all of a sudden.

"Kenny dude, are you okay?" Asked Stan, clearly noticing the boy's discomfort.  
"Y-yeah. Yeah I'm fine." Kenny lied.  
"Hey Kenny." Said a girl from behind.

Kenny turned around and standing there was a girl around his own age, one he recognised from school. The girl was wearing a short black dress, just long enough to be acceptable wear for a wake but only inches away from being slutty. She had long blonde curls for hair that worked surprisingly well for someone with such dark brown eyes and she was about a quarter foot shorter than Kenny, pretty average height for a girl. Kenny desperately tried to remember the girls name but unsurprisingly, he could not.

"Heeeyyy." He said, trying to cover up his forgetfulness as much as possible.  
She giggled. "Don't worry silly, I know you've forgotten stuff!"  
"You do?"  
"Word travels fast in this town honey." She giggled again. "So tell me about it! What's it like? The whole amnesia thing I mean."  
"Pretty shitty, actually." Kenny lifted a drink from the table next to him and drank from it, thankfully it was the champagne, he needed the alcohol.  
"So you really don't remember me? Why Kenny, I'm hurt!" She giggled once again.  
He sighed on the inside, why did people have to keep acting like it was his fault? He didn't choose to be this way. "Yeah, sorry about that."  
"Well Kenken. We're gonna have to have a nice looooong talk soon. I have some stuff I need to fill you in on." She winked and blew him a kiss before walking off back to the girls she was with.  
"Uh-oh." Said Clyde who had been eavesdropping in on their conversation the entire time. "Someone's in trouble." He said in a playfully childish voice.  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Asked Kenny, confused as ever.  
"Oh you'll find out soon enough." He smirked and walked off.

"Why the hell was everyone so damn playful at a god damn wake?!" Kenny thought to himself, all this confusion was driving him mad.

"Woah dude. That's gonna come back to bite you in the ass." Said Kyle.  
"Who the hell was she?"  
"Dude, that was Bebe. She's uhh… she's kinda, your girlfriend…"

-

_**Well people, I want you to forgive me for the short chapter, I felt that last line was a nice way to end the chapter. Now I've said it once and I've said it a billion times but I need you people to be nice and give me some reviews please, it really helps my motivation to write more and it totally makes my day. As always thanks for reading and to make up for the shortness of this chapter, expect another VERY soon. Happy holidays everyone! **_


	6. Seven

A week had passed since token's funeral and life went on in South Park almost as if it never happened. The killer however was still at large and the police hadn't a single shard of evidence to go on; pretty typical of South Park's _fine_ police establishment.  
It was now Tuesday afternoon and Kenny was due in American history class. As he walked up the cold hallways of the school he was starting to realise the whispers had stopped, almost entirely. He figured he must have become old news by now, and he was thankful for that; he really didn't like being the centre of attention unless it was something worth getting attention over.

"Hey, Hey Kenny! Wait up!" A dark haired girl called out, jogging slightly to catch up with him.  
"Hey. Wendy, isn't it?" He was getting better with names, relearned them all again. Wendy was in a lot of his classes, American history included. He made a point of remembering everyone's names by linking them with some distinguishing feature they had, like she was the smart ass in pink.  
"You remember me?!" She asked proudly.  
"Ehh, not exactly. I just remember you from class is all."  
"Oh. Well anyways, walk and talk?" She asked with a smile and started walking without even waiting for him to give a response; she had a habit of doing that. "Bebe says you haven't been answering any of her calls. She thinks you might be avoiding her."

It was true, Kenny was avoiding her. Every class they shared he would make a point of disappearing before she could get close enough to say anything. She even tried appearing at his house once, but he got Kevin to make up an excuse for him. He wasn't even sure why he was doing it but the last thing he needed right now was some relationship drama with some chick he didn't even know.

"Whaaaat? Avoiding her? No way." He lied, badly. "I don't even have a phone anymore." Well, that part was true.  
"Uh-huh." Wendy replied skeptically. "Well, none the less Kenny, you better speak to her soon. Preferably_ before_ she goes insane, I'm sure you haven't forgotten what she can get like."  
"She can't be that bad, can she?" Kenny asked, what had past him gotten himself into?  
Wendy giggled entering the classroom. "Oh Kenny, You have no idea."

-

The school bell echoed through the corridors and into the classrooms, signalling the end of the school day.

"Now I want those Macbeth papers sitting on my desk by next week. I don't care if your dog ate it or it was abducted by aliens, I will fail your ass in a heartbeat if it's even an hour late." warned as everybody else packed up.  
"I'm so fucking sick of that guy." Said Cartman.  
"Tell me about it." Clyde said throwing a bag over his shoulder.

Across the classroom sat the familiar small blonde, the one that confused Kenny for reasons unknown even to him, the one that made his chest go all funny, the one they called Butters. Kenny hadn't stopped thinking about him since the wake and being around him like this was just... just so distracting.

"Kenny?"

He thought about talking to him. But what would he say?

"Kenny?"

_'Hey, I apparently know you and you make me feel funny. Let's be friends.' _Don't be ridiculous, he couldn't talk to him. It was a stupid idea. But it might be just what he needed to feel better…

"Keeeeeennnnny?"

Stan did say that he hadn't spoken a word since the thing happened, so maybe it was pointless. But it couldn't hurt to try, right?

"Kenny!"  
"WHAT, WHO?! Kenny shouted, finally realising someone was speaking to him.  
"Welcome back to earth. Are you coming or are you just going to stand there staring a little longer?" Stan asked with a cheeky smirk.  
"Staring? At who? I wasn't staring." Kenny insisted, he was an awful liar.  
"Of course you weren't dude. So are you coming or not?"  
"Yeah." Kenny said, half drifting back into his trance as he watched Butters leave the room.  
"Yeah you're coming or yeah you're not?"  
"I'm coming. But I wasn't staring."  
Stan laughed and patted him on the shoulder. "Of course you weren't dude. Of course you weren't."  
"Hey, what are you guys doing after class?" Said Kyle as he packed the last of his books into his bag.  
"Going home I guess." Answered Kenny.  
"Same here." Added Stan.  
"Do you wanna come round to my place later? My parents have to go to some play Ike's in, so they're gonna be gone like all night."  
"Sounds sweet to me, I need help on this stupid essay anyway." Said Stan.  
"What about you Kenny?" Asked Kyle.  
"Yeah sure. Beats sitting at home I guess."  
Kyle zipped up his bag. "Sweet. Now let's get out of here, Davis looks pissed."

"Remember, Five O'clock." Said Kyle.  
"Five O'clock. Got it." Kenny waved and took a right turn leading to another road which in turn led to his house while Kyle and Stan walked their own way together.

As Kenny walked he once again unwillingly explored the broken maze that was his mind. Playing around with the same old thoughts of Butters; he was getting rather tired of it but no matter how hard he tried he just couldn't bring himself to think of anything else, everything just lead back to Butters… and he still didn't know why.  
Kenny opened the door and entered his the slum he called a home.

"Hey Kenny." Kevin greeted him from the sofa as he watched T.V.  
"Hey." Kenny replied, sitting his bag down on the floor before planting himself on the couch next to his brother. A bottle of Jack Daniels sat on the table in front of them, Kevin was drinking again.  
"What did you do at school?" Kevin asked, desperately trying to keep conversation flowing.  
"Same old."  
"That chick bothering you again?"  
"Nah."  
"Of course." Kevin sighed. "Can we have one day without you being such an antisocial little prick?"  
"An antisocial little prick? Yeah, that's real nice asshole." Kenny retaliated.  
"Yeah, an antisocial prick. Jesus Kenny, you were a little shit before but you can't sit around being a dickhead forever."  
"I can barely remember my fucking name Kevin! I think I'm allowed a little wriggle room for being an '_antisocial little prick'_" Kenny stood up.  
"Kenny you have a little sister up there who is too heartbroken to even look at you because of the state you're in! Now, I can take your shit, I've took it from the day your lazy ass was born. But you have barely spoke two words to that girl since you got out of the hospital!" Kevin stood up in response and stood right in front of his younger brother, the smell of whiskey on his breath. If he was trying to look intimating it was working. Kevin had at least half a foot on Kenny.  
"Yeah? And what the fuck do you want me to say to her? '_Hey Karen, I don't know a thing about you but let's play happy families like good little boys and girls._'?! Well sorry Kevin, this is the real world. There are no fucking happy families! Least of all ours."

Kevin lost it. He made a lunge at Kenny and caught him off guard. Kenny went flying to the floor with ease, banging his head of the heavy wooden table in the process. Kevin held his hands against the boy's throat and pushed as if to strangle him. Kenny felt something, something other than the pain… It was déjà vu. Had this happened before? He opened his eyes and looked up at his brother… It didn't look like his brother, it was another man entirely, His face too blurry to see. The man gripped his hands around Kenny's neck a lot tighter than Kevin would have and pushed with all his strength, this man was actually trying to kill him! Kenny kicked and struggled as best he could and finally managed to land a good blow to his ribs, causing him to fall off in pain.  
All of his surroundings were different, he wasn't at home, he was in some kind of forest. The time had changed too; suddenly it was night time with only dimly lit stars and the moon to light the surrounding area.

"Butters! Butters run!" Kenny called out as he pushed himself back to his feet.  
"Kenny!" Butters screamed from an unknown location. "Kenny, help me!"  
"Butters!" Kenny followed the sound and ran as fast as his body would let him, which wasn't very fast in his state.

Butters let out a scream and it was enough to make push Kenny into an even faster pace, he had to help him.

-

"Kenny! Kenny, are you okay?"  
"W-what?" Kenny opened his eyes in a daze, now feeling a sharp pain at the back of his head.  
"Jesus Kenny, I'm so sorry. We gotta take you to the hospital." Kevin insisted, offering a hand to pull him up.  
"No. No I'm fine… what happened?" Kenny pushed himself to his feet, still in a blurry daze.  
"I'm so sorry Kenny. I pushed you and you hit your head. Jesus, I'm such a fucking dick head!"  
"No… No it's fine. I'm just… gonna go lie down for a while."

Kenny walked off towards the stairs, still rubbing his head as Kevin sat down on the sofa, mentally scolding himself. Was that all just a dream? "No." Kenny decided. He felt every little thing that happened there as if it was real. He felt the hands on his neck, he felt himself lose his breath as he ran, he even felt the dirt under his fingernails as he pushed himself up. It was more than just some dream… it was a memory.

-

Stan and Kyle were sat together in Kyle's bedroom in front of the T.V. playing some new shooter game Kyle had just bought.

"Hey, what time is it?" Asked Kyle.  
"Lemme check." Stan hit pause on the controller before reaching across the wooden floor to pull his jacket closer. He reached into the pocket and pulled out his phone. "Seven."  
"Damn, it's seven already?"  
"The phone never lies my man."  
"Looks like Kenny isn't coming then." Kyle sighed.  
"Looks like it. We gotta cut him some slack though; he has a lot on his mind." Stan said, having one of his rare moments of understanding. "And besides." Stan pushed himself a little closer to Kyle. "A little time alone couldn't hurt, could it?" He smiled seductively.  
"No." Kyle smiled back. "No, I guess it couldn't."

Stan moved in even closer and locked their lips together in a kiss. Stan ran his hand up Kyle's body and removed the adorable green hat that sat on the top of his head, without breaking the kiss. His red bushy hair was now exposed for the whole world to see but Kyle was far too into the lip and tongue action to even care.  
After a few more minutes of intense passionate kissing, Kyle broke it.

"Where are you going?" Stan asked as Kyle stood up.  
"To lock the door obviously. Ike is next door and the last thing we need is to be busted again. Somehow I don't think Ike will go losing his memory."  
"It sucks what happened to Kenny and all… but damn, we got lucky." Stan removed his shirt.  
"Yeah, we really did. Can you imagine if Cartman found out about this? We'd never here the fucking end of it!" Kyle turned the lock on the door and once he heard the clicking sound that signalled it had worked, he turned to face the now topless Stan. "But enough of that… Let's get to it."  
"Well, someone's excited tonight." Smirked Stan as he poked Kyle's hardness through his jeans.  
"That tends to happen after making out for about ten minutes."  
"Well, let's get to fixing it then, shall we?" Stan wrapped his arms around the smaller red head and gently eased him over to the bed that they had defiled so many times already.

He got on his knees and pulled Kyle's pants off slowly as if to tease him, Stan always liked seeing Kyle at his mercy.  
Kyle kept quiet and watched with eager eyes as his pants hit the floor, he wanted what was coming. Stan decided he would tease the boy a little longer. He ran his hand across the red head's covered bulged and grinned at the twitches it gave in response, proving once again he was a master at tormenting it.

"I love it when it twitches like that." Stan could feel his own crotch harden just as much as Kyle's, if not more so.  
"Would you just do it already, you're killing me here." Begged Kyle.  
"Impatient as ever I see." Stan smirked once again.

Stan didn't wait another second, that's all he wanted to hear. He pulled down Kyle's favourite pair blue boxers and wrapped his lips around the length, moving them up and down slowly. Kyle was bigger than he was in that department, measuring in at six and a half inches while Stan measured at six; not much of a difference but it was enough to make Kyle gloat the day they measured. Kyle moaned as he felt the sudden warm wetness of Stan's mouth graze his manhood, there was no feeling like it. After a few more minutes Stan added his hand into the routine, he wrapped it around the remainder of the length his mouth couldn't fit and pumped as he sucked, sending Kyle over the edge.

"F-fuck." He moaned, making Stan smile. Nothing pleased him more than pleasing Kyle.

Now it was time to add the professional tongue technique into the mix. Stan swirled his tongue around expertly while keeping his pumping and sucking actions going, occasionally stopping for smaller swirls around the top, Kyle wasn't going to last long at this rate.

"I'm close." Warned Kyle.

Stan let out a small moan to acknowledge the warning and pumped even faster than before; He could go faster, he just choose not to so he could savour the sweet taste Kyle seemed to emit.

Kyle ran his hands through Stan's short dark hair. "Shit. Stan I'm gonna cum." Normally this would be where Stan would pull out, but not this time.

Stan sucked relentlessly, Kyle helplessly let out another loud moan. The familiar sensation of orgasm danced through his body until he gripped Stan's hair and with one final run of moans he squirted.

Stan gulped. "Ewwww."  
"Hey, can't say I didn't warn you."  
"It tastes… all salty… and Kosher." Stan licked around his mouth to get a better taste.  
"No one said you had to swallow it! And I know you are NOT making Jew jokes at a time like this." Said Kyle with a look of disapproval, releasing Stan's hair and falling back on the bed to recover.  
"No, what? Me? I'd not do that, you're confusing me with Cartman."  
"Eww, fuck! Oh god. Thanks Stan. The last thing I needed was the thought of Cartman sucking me off."

"Oh so I mention Cartman and the first thing you think of is Cartman giving you a blow job? I see how it is." Stan crossed his arms and playfully faked a huff.  
"Oh shut up and get up here, it's your turn."


	7. One, Two, Freddy's coming for you

_**Well gee whizz, I sure am sorry it took me this long to update. I've been a very busy puppy lately with stuff at college blah blah and I've been putting this off for a long time... finally, we're ready to go on!**_

Chapter 7. Please review to give me the motivation I need to write, the more I get the sooner I will probably get the next chapter up. Seeing reviews really gets me in the mood to write. Also be sure to follow and favorite if you enjoy it! :3

One last thing, I'm eager to hear any theories or suggestions you guys may have on the story so please don't hesitate to post them as a review or message me. I'd prefer if you kept the reviews spoiler free, thanks!

Ike Broflovski was probably the smartest human being to ever be raised in the quiet little mountain town of South Park Colorado, given that wasn't a very impressive title. Most of the town's residents were complete idiots and the very few that actually had any intelligence were all smart enough to hide it, much like Ike. In a town ripe with redneck imbeciles it wasn't considered a good thing to be smart, it made everyone else feel dumb, which they obviously didn't appreciate one bit.  
So in South Park you're faced with two very simple choices growing up, you hide what little intelligence you may have or you get your ass kicked every day until you do, simple; Ike learned of this unspoken rule at a very young age. All through kindergarten, right up until third grade he was a constant source of ridicule and mocking amongst his classmates of lesser intelligence, even his teacher through in a few jabs here and there when Ike pitched in with a smart answer. But like I said, Ike learned to dumb himself down to their level to get by as easy as possible... but bullies will be bullies. If it's not one thing they're picking on you for, it's another... so it continued. Besides being smarter, Ike was also a lot smaller than the rest of his peers, measuring in at exactly 5'1... well closer to just five but Ike liked to pretend he just that little bit taller.  
Ike did have some good friends, if only a few. His parents (Well, more his mother) decided he wasn't trying hard enough to make friends at school so they (she) signed him up for some drama classes out of town up in North Park. He put up a fuss about joining at first but after a few weeks he made a few good friends and really grew to love it. He'd taken part in about five performances now, no major roles yet but he enjoyed the whole thing none the less.  
Besides drama, Ike had one other major interest, one a little darker, maybe even a little creepy... serial killers. He loved learning about them, he didn't know why but it was just such an interesting subject. Why would someone kill? What could drive them to do it? How did they do it? How did they get caught... did they get caught? All these questions Ike loved to have answered. He had endless books and documentaries on various famous killers, all of which he had read and watched a dozen times over, he knew just about all there was to know on the curious creatures but his curiosity with them remained unquenched... now more than ever. There was a new killer lurking about, one very close to home. When Ike heard the news he was genuinely ecstatic... well ecstatic might be a bad word to use when describing the emotion you feel when there is a murdering psychopath rampaging all the kids in town but a new killer to research? It was pretty much a dream come true. Well of course it was bad that people only a few minutes away from his house were being slashed but come on, you can't deny how exciting that would be. Just imagine the adrenaline your body would be pumping! The thrill of who was going to be next? The mystery of the killer's identity? The fear you felt walking home, wondering if the killer was going to jump out and attack you at any given moment. It was all exhilarating to say the least.  
The _weird _little black haired thirteen year old had already started his research into the killer, so far there were only two known victims, assuming they were both killed by the same killer of course, but the chances of two unrelated murders that close together was very unlikely. So again, there were two victims, both of them around the same age, went to the same school, both of different races and gender so that more or less ruled out a race or gender depended killer. Victim one was killed by a small knife, stabbed multiple times in the chest while victim two was attacked with a large machete then thrown through a window post-mortem; Neither of the weapons were ever recovered from the crime scenes so the exact type of weapon used in each case was unconfirmed, but of course in a small town news travels fast, one cop over hears a coroner talking to another then he opens his mouth to his nosey wife and suddenly everyone in a ten mile radius knows the whole story.  
Anyway, this killer was adventurous, still trying new things, keeping it fresh so to speak, so chances were that the next victim was going to be killed in a very different way as well. But two victims wasn't enough to go on just yet, the killer probably doesn't even know what he (or she) is doing yet. There was no telling what he (or she) was going to do at this stage, the only thing Ike (and everybody else in south park) could do was sit in fear... and just wait.

"Ike, we're home bubie." Said his mother from the passenger's seat of the car.  
Ike rubbed his dark brown eyes and sat up. "W-what?" he must have drifted off.

His eye colour is what gave him away, neither of his parents shared his dark eye colour, He was adopted. Not that it was a secret or anything, but it is a fact worth mentioning.  
Ike opened the car door and was greeted by a friendly gust of ice-cold wind. He picked up his trusty messenger bag and trotted along behind his parents into the house, still sleepily rubbing his eyes as he walked through the harsh cold mountain air.

"Hey Ike." Said a happy dark haired, blue eyed boy coming down the stairs.  
"Hey Stan." Ike groggily mustered up a reply.  
"Hello Stan." Said Mrs. Sheila Broflovski as she took off her favorite blue coat. "Are you staying the night?"  
"No, no. I was just leaving." Answered Stan with a toothy smile,

'_what the heck is he so happy about_' Ike asked himself curiously. A smile as wide as the one Stan just gave would really make you wonder.

"Do you need a ride back home? Gerald would be happy to drive you." Sheila offered on his behalf.  
"I would?" Asked Gerald with a tone that clearly showed how little he actually wanted to go back out driving again, his wife shot him a harsh look in return. "Oh yeah, I would." He lied.  
"Nah, it's cool. I'll be sweet."  
"Are you sure? It's pretty cold out there. Don't forget there is a killer on the loose!" Asked Shelia with a hint of concern.  
"Nothing I'm not used to." He smiled again.  
"Well okay then sweetie. Be safe." She waved as Stan made his way to the door, buttoning up his brown jacket in the process.

"Don't worry, I will, See you later." Stan waved back and shot one last smile to everyone as he opened the door and closed it behind himself.

Kenny awoke from his deep slumber, back into reality. Shitty, Shitty... reality. Although was it really reality? Kenny found it hard to tell the difference when he was sleepy and given the current state of his mental condition, it was even harder.  
He rubbed his eyes as he stared up at the greenish damp stain forming on his roof, that leak really needed to be fixed soon or it was going to take over the whole damn ceiling. He sat up at the edge of his bed and sluggishly pulled on his orange jogging pants as the angry knock at the door that had woke him up in the first place continued to travel through the house.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'! He shouted down the hallway as he stepped out of his room, he shivered as the cool air of the house ran up his sleek pale body that was showing as a result of his toplessness.

Kenny sighed at the mess he could see on his way down the stairs... Cleaning was not one of the McCormick family's strong suits. The knocking continued as he made his way past the empty beer cans that littered the floor and pulled open the door before it fell off its hinges.

"Yeah?" Kenny said as he rubbed his eyes that had yet to fully open from their sleepy state.  
"Can I come in?" Said the familiar feminine voice.

Kenny continued the battle, commanding his body over and over to open it's eyes wide enough to see the owner of the voice until finally he won. He caught one glimpse of the curly haired blonde at his door and as soon as he did his eyes shot wide open for him. Bebe Stevens. Bebe took his wide eyed reaction as permission to enter the shack Kenny called home and pushed past him without another word.

"Ugh. It stinks in here." Bebe complained. "I mean Jesus Christ. I know you're poor but that doesn't stop you opening a window every once and a while, or did you forget how to do that too?"

_'Woah.' _Kenny thought to himself. _'Someone's vagina must be bleeding.'_

His apparent girlfriend PMSing was the last thing kenny needed to deal with right now... or ever.  
Bebe pushed some empty Dorito bags off the sofa and sat down in their place with her arms tightly folded.

"Why have you been avoiding me?" She asked in a stern tone.

"Come on, this again? I haven't been avoiding you!" Kenny lied once again.  
"You're ignoring my calls."  
"That's because I don't have my phone! I haven't seen it since I got out of the hospital. For fuck sake Bebe, I don't even remember having one!"  
"Okay. Let's say I believe you, but do you think I'm an idiot?" Bebe turned to face the boy who had just cautiously sat down next to her. "I know when I'm being avoided. It's been a week and every time we're in class I look for you. I either don't see you at all or I see you flying out the door. Do you even care about me at all?"  
"I'm just...eager to get to the next class." Kenny nervously laughed.  
"Fuck you Kenny! I'm serious."  
Neither of the pair said anything for ten long seconds, it's really funny how time can seem so slow in situations you just want to run away from.

"Kenny. Do you really not remember anything, like at all?" She asked, coming down from her angry state and instead sounding upset. As is expected from a female experiencing PMS.  
Kenny took in a deep breath and released it as a long sigh; it was time to get this out of the way. "Bebe listen... I'm sorry. I don't know what we had b-"

Before Kenny could get in another word he was surprised by a sudden burst of contact. Bebe had moved herself closer to him and before he could react she had pushed her lips against his, resulting in what the kids liked to call a 'kiss'. Kenny didn't know what he was supposed to do.  
Maybe it was the taste of her strawberry flavoured lip gloss that triggered it, or maybe it was just the kissing in general but either way, broken pieces of what felt like his memories came flying back into his head. He saw himself in various situations kissing the very same girl he was kissing right now and it seemed they had done it a whole lot in the few months they had been dating. Kenny smiled with pride without breaking the kiss, he was far too happy about regaining some more of his memories. The longer he kissed, the more he felt the memories come flooding back and the more sense they made, so inevitably he closed his eyes and relentlessly kissed her back. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down on top of him, all of his smooth lover experience and techniques coming into play without him having to even try.  
He remembered the time they first kissed, it wasn't a very romantic story, they were both very drunk at a party blah blah blah, one thing lead to another and there you go, spontaneous osculation. He remembered the second time they kissed, this time it was right outside of their school and this time sober... well at least Bebe was, Kenny was a little high at the time but before you knew it, suddenly there was mouth action. He remembered the third time they kissed, and the fourth time, and the fifth! But the more Kenny remembered the more he realized... he was never _really _into it, he just kinda... did it? He kept the makeout session going in hopes that it would unlock another part of his memory, and that it did. A new image with a familiar face began to take form in his mind, it was a little fuzzy at first but once again his memories had taken him to that short little blonde kid from school... Butters. Kenny just couldn't escape thoughts of him. Here he was making out with one of the hottest and most popular girls in South Park and he was too busy thinking about some dorky little mute kid. I mean seriously, come on! Most boys in South Park High would rip off a nut to get five minutes alone with that chick.  
Before Kenny could process another thought, his daze was broken by a weird sensation coming from the lower regions of his body. The parts you hide in public, around elementary schools in particular. He opened his eyes slowly, as if he was afraid of what he might see only to find Bebe had managed to slip off his pants and now had her lips wrapped around his manhood. She pushed herself down on the length for about ten seconds before...

"Ah! No!" Kenny shouted as he jumped up , desperately pulling his pants back up and pushing her to the floor in the process.  
"What the fuck?!" She shouted back, startled by the sudden outburst.  
"You need to go." Kenny said in a stern tone.  
"Kenny what th-!"  
"Now! Just get the fuck out!" He yelled just loud enough for her to get the point.

Bebe said nothing as she stood up but after walking across the room she shot him a glare before fliping him off as she slammed the front door behind herself, making the entire room seemingly shake.

Kenny fell back down on to the sofa and closed his eyes. He took in a few deep breaths then sighed a single word. "Fuck."

-  
Bebe Stevens stepped out of the comfort of her warm shower and out on to the cold tiled floor of her bathroom, the steam of her shower escaping through the door behind her. She picked her towel and ran it across her body, making sure every inch of her body was dry. She picked up a second towel and rubbed it around on her hair in an attempt to get most of the water off before she took a hair dryer to it. When she was satisfied the entire hair drying sequence was complete she put the dryer back in it's place and put the now wet towels neatly into the designated laundry basket. She slipped on her pajamas which consisted of a baby blue t-shirt with a set of red lips positioned flatteringly across her breasts and a pair of matching shorts with kiss me wrote along her ever sought after behind.  
She had one long day, one she couldn't wait to sleep and forget all about. Her own boyfriend didn't even know who she was, I mean how sick is that?

_'Ugh..'_ she grunted, finding herself thinking about that asshole_. 'Who needs a fucked up little broke prick like him anyway? I deserve way better.'_

She flipped her hair before pulling open the bathroom door and heading down the corridor towards her bedroom, running into her mother on the way there.

"Bebe sweetie, your phone was ringing the past hour. I told them you'd call them back." Said her mother in the most innocent of ways.  
"You what?! For christ's sake mum, don't touch my fucking phone!"  
"I-I'm sorry, I just thou-"  
"Well just don't! Okay?!"

Bebe said nothing more and instead just slammed the door of her bedroom shut in one of her typical teenage tantrums. She looked at the phone on her bed and just rolled her eyes, instead lifting the glass of lemon water she had pre-made before the shower. Bebe always made sure to drink lots of water, her trainer told her it was good for losing weight; a figure like her's needed to be perfectly preserved, not wasted away with chocolate and other crappy junk food. She drank the whole glass in a matter of seconds and finally she lifted her phone, her eyes lighting up with firey rage as she read the name on her missed calls list.

"Kenny?!" She said aloud to herself. "What the fuck!? That lying bastard!"

Bebe called the number ready to give him a serious piece of her mind but much to her displeasure, there was no answer, it wasn't even ringing now.

"That... that little... UGH." She threw her phone across the room in a fit of anger then threw herself on to her bed, pushing her face into her pillow out of frustration.

She flipped herself over and instead stared up at the celing, she felt... weird. Lots of colours and shapes seemed to be forming right above her, flying around the celing and bashing into each other to form other strange shapes and colours.

"W-what?" Was all she could manage to say and in response... she heard a laugh.

She pushed herself upright in complete shock and fear. Her eyes darted around the room, desperatly trying to find the source of the laughter that could only be described as evil or manical. Her eyes stopped when they reached her closet door, it was open. Standing in the door frame was a tall familar looking fellow, something straight out of a horror movie, literally. If it wasn't the burnt skin that gave him away, his signature fedora and stripped sweater certainly did. Standing right there, in her closet, was no other than the infamous dream killer of legend Freddy Kreuger.  
Bebe jumped to her feet hoping she could run to her door and get straight out of the room, but shortly after her feet touched the ground, she felt dizzy, tired even; she struggled to stand up let alone keep her eyes open. She finally found her footing but quickly lost it again, forcing her to crawl towards the door in complete panic mode. She screamed for help as Freddy stepped out of her closet laughing... oh god that laugh, it echoed through Bebe's head making her feel worse and worse with each returning echo. He stood in front of Bebe, looking down at the helpless girl on the floor while he twisted the lock on her door.  
_  
_"We don't want any interruptions, do we Bebe?" The deep grotesque voice asked rhetorically.__

'This can't be real, this isn't happening!' She thought as she fought to keep her eyes apart, knowing if they managed to touch it would be game over.__

"MUM. DAD. PLEASE, SOMEONE!" She screamed as loud as her lungs would allow her.  
He laughed even louder yet. "No one can help you now."

He waved his hand, only it wasn't a hand... it was a glove, customised with shiny sharp knives over the fingers, the very same one Freddy Kreuger would not be caught dead without. Fire seemed to fill the room as Freddy drew ever closer towards Bebe as she desperatly tried to crawl away, she could almost feel the heat scorching her skin.

_'This can't be real, it's a dream... Just a bad dream!'_

Bebe curled up into a ball in the corner and cried, now feeling utterly helpless. Freddy kneeled down next to her and raised one of his knived fingers to his lips in a shhing gesture.

"Sweet dreams." He uttered and almost on cue, Bebe passed out. She was done.


	8. In the Closet

"I-I'm not so sure about this." Said the young blonde to the slightly older boy in his arms.  
"Quit worrying so much." He hastily responded, pushing his lover up against a wall in to a passionate kiss.

The young blonde couldn't fight it anymore, he had been fighting it all day. He would stare at his lover's amazing blue eyes across the class room and when one of them winked it would send him wild. The sexual tension could be cut with a fucking table spoon, nevermind a knife.  
The older of the two ran his hand up the boy's shirt, causing all his sensitive nerves to feel the amazing sensation only his partner's soft fingers could induce. The older one was making sure he felt each and every inch of what he had been lusting for all day. He pushed his mouth on to his lovers neck and lightly bit down while he licked the area softly, making the other boy moan a little louder than he probably should; one tiny noise was all it could take to get them busted, busted big time.

"K-Kenny." The young blonde breathed out into the other's ear.  
He smirked and whispered. "I love it when you say my name like that."

With one last kiss, Kenny fell to his knees keeping both his hands on the boy's body as he did so. They didn't have long and Kenny was determined to make the time count. He didn't waste another second, as soon as his knees touched the cold tiles of the closet floor he began unbuttoning the young boy's jeans. That boy was Butters _Leopold Stotch._

"Are you really sure about this Ken?" He asked, looking towards the door nervously before looking back down at Kenny for reassurance.  
"I thought I told you to stop worrying."  
"I know it's just... we're in school and all. W-what if someone hears us?"  
"Don't worry, I'll go easy on you." He winked cheekily. Butters was under his spell now.

Kenny pulled down the pants he just finished unbuttoning and eagerly pulled down the underwear that lay beneath them. Butters closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, he had to prepare himself. '_Don't moan. Don't moan. Don't moan.' _He chanted over and over in his head but as soon as Kenny's warm lips made contact with his length he couldn't help but react. A small moan slipped free from Butters, it just made Kenny want him even more.  
Truth was, Kenny was pretty nervous too. What if Bebe was to find out? What if ANYONE found out!? He'd be ruined. But Butters... Butters was worth it.  
Kenny added one hand into the mix, he starting pumping Butters' length up and down to complement the mouth action he was already performing.

"K-Kenny, someone's gonna hear me!" He moaned, it didn't stop him loving it and it didn't stop Kenny from doing it.

After another couple minutes of Kenny's magic blowing skills, Butters was ready to finish, he tilted his head back and took in a deep breath but just as he felt like it was time... Kenny stopped.

"What are you doing Ken?" Butters looked genuinely disappointed. "Why'd you stop for?"

Kenny said nothing but instead stood up, reaching into his pocket and pulled out a condom, he slipped the wrapper between his teeth and looked down at the shorter Butters seductively.

Butters blushed. "But someone's gonna hear us!" He was filled with mixed emotions.  
Kenny took the wrapped out of his mouth. "Might as well give them something to listen to."

Kenny flipped Butters around and undid his own pants. It didn't take Kenny long to prepare himself, he slid the condom on with expert ease and quickly lubed himself up in just four swift movements, such is the power of sex fiend Kenny McCormick.

He gently pressed the head of his penis against Butters entrance. "Ready?" he asked softly.  
"Y-yeah." Butters whispered back, still unsure.

Kenny slowly eased his hips forward, carefully moving the head inside. This wasn't Butters first time doing this, even with Kenny, so he knew what to expect but as soon as Kenny got his whole dick inside of him, he couldn't help but moan at every small or large movement made.  
Before long Kenny was pushing forward again and again sending both of them over the edge with euphoric pleasure. He held one of his hands up against the wall to keep him balanced while he wrapped the other around Butters' length and pumped it with each thrust he took.

"S-Shit." Kenny grunted while Butters just moaned again and again. "I'm not going to last much longer."

As soon as Kenny finished speaking, Butters bit down on his fist to muffle the sounds of his pleasure as he squirted again and again over the wall in front of him. Kenny moved his hips forward a few more times and he was finished, thankfully he wasn't nearly as loud as Butters but to be safe he pushed his face into Butters' neck.  
Kenny pulled out and threw the condom on the floor before both him and Butters fell to the ground to catch their breath.

"We have to do this more often." Kenny laughed.

Butters said nothing aloud but his smile said all Kenny needed to hear. He leaned his head down and kissed the boy.

"I love you." He said as he pulled their lips apart.  
Butters' smile widened for just a second but then it was wiped off his face as he sank back down in to reality. "Why do we have to keep this a secret Ken?"  
Kenny wasn't sure himself but he found an answer none the less."Because I'm not ready Butters."

Butters mentally slapped himself, he had already won the feelings of Kenny McCormick but now Butters felt like a stupid, greedy little asshole.  
Just as Butters was about to speak up to apologise, there was a loud digital ringing that snapped Kenny awake instantly.

"For fuck sake Kenny, turn that shit off!" His brother banged on the wall.

Kenny groaned and hit the alarm with as much force he possibly could in his sleepy state, it was enough to make it shut up. He sat up and looked at the time, 5pm. After Bebe left he crawled back into bed to catch up on his sleep, the alarm was set so he didn't sleep in too long. Kenny stood up and looked down at his crotch.

"Woah... at least one of us is awake." He poked the bulge sticking out of his underwear.

It didn't take Kenny long to remember what he was just dreaming about and it made him turn a special shade of red saved for the most embarrassing moments. But of course there was still a question to be answered, was that just a dream... or was it a memory?

-  
The sounds of police sirens rushing to the scene replaced the usual silence of South Park's boring nights just as the young Ike Broflovski pulled on his pyjamas. He smiled with excitement at the sounds before he ran to his television set, flicking through the channels until he found what he was looking for.

_"Thanks Tom. I'm standing outside the scene where yet another young South Park resident has just been brutally butchered. This makes it the third murder in our little town in just over a week Tom and the police still have no leads on who or where the killer might be."_

Ike's wishful thinking turned out to be correct, another murder. His smile widened. He knew exactly where that reporter was which means he knew exactly where the murder was. He had to go, he just had to.

"Ike bubie, have you brushed your teeth?" Mrs. Broflovski shouted up the stairs to him.  
He rolled his eyes. "Yes mum." He shouted back.

Obviously his mother wasn't about to let him go out roaming the streets at ten o'clock on a school night, let alone with a murder running about... but like I said, Ike simply had to go. It was a once in a life time opportunity.

"Well it's time you were in bed, you too Kyle!" She shouted up the stairs yet again.  
"Yes mum!" Both Ike and his brother shouted back from their separate rooms, almost completely in unison, both of them also rolling their eyes.

Ike had already made up his mind, he was sneaking out. He quickly changed out of his pyjamas and instead pulled on a set of presentable outdoor clothes that really just consisted of a pretty plain pair of jeans and a blank red t-shirt. After he heard both his parents head into their own room, he zipped up his grey hoodie and crept down the stairs, heading straight out the front door as quietly as he possibly could.  
Ike had made his choice, one that would get him caught up in something much bigger than he could imagine... a choice he may soon live, or die to regret.

-

Kenny sat in front of the T.V with his little sister, watching some kind of cop drama, it wasn't CSI, but whatever it was it sucked and Kenny had endured it for as long as he could manage for Karen's sake.

"Mind if I change the channel?" Kenny finally got the courage to ask. Him and his sister had hardly spent any time at all together since his release from the hospital, it was almost like she was a complete stranger to him.  
"Go for it." Karen threw the remote at her brother which he managed to catch with ease, she smiled. "Nice catch."  
"I try." Kenny winked and smiled back. He began flicking through the illegally obtained channels until something caught his eye. "Wait... I know that house."  
"What?" Karen tried to ask but Kenny quickly waved his hand in a signal to hush her.

_"-the scene where yet another young South Park resident has just been brutally butchered. This makes it the third murder in our little town in just over a week Tom and the police still have no leads on who or where the killer might be."_

"Holy shit..." Kenny's jaw very nearly fell right off his face and on to the floor.  
"Another one? I wonder who it is." Karen said, only half caringly, the sort of caring you try to have when you hear about someone you've never met dying.  
"That's Bebe's house... Shit, that's Bebe's house!" Kenny reiterated "She was just here a few hours ago! Holy shit."

Something inside Kenny sparked, he knew he had to go down there. He didn't know why, but he knew. Without wasting another second thinking about it, Kenny jumped to his feet and jogged over to the kitchen behind them to zip on his parka.

"Where are you going?" Karen asked, standing up to face her brother, a little concerned at his sudden outburst.  
"I have to go to down there, I need to know what's happening." He said as he headed towards the door.  
"Didn't you hear that news guy?! She's dead and they have no leads. Just calm down a-" Before she could fit in another word in her poor attempt at a persuasive argument, Kenny had already shot out the door. She sighed.

Kenny walked briskly up the street, doing his best to keep himself from slipping on the ice that had spread itself along the sidewalks. After fifteen minutes or so he made it to the scene. He didn't know what he was actually expecting but surely enough, there it was. The house was surrounded by on lookers, police cars and an ambulance. It was an awful sight to see in real life, at least behind the T.V screen in the comfort of your own home you can almost pretend it's not really happening, but once you're there at the scene all such childish hope is lost. It's there, it's real, and there is nothing you can do about it.

"Kenny!" Stan called out, waving him over.

Kenny made his way through the crowd and over to the boy.

"Hey dude, what are you doing here?" Stan asked.  
"Same thing as you I guess." Replied Kenny.  
"So you're looking for Ike too then?" Said Stan sarcastically.  
"What?"  
"Kyle called me down here, he's looking for Ike before his mother catches him. He thinks he might have come down here to check out the murder or something. This asshole needs caught." Stan's eyes showed a spark of rage once again.  
"Are they even sure it's the same guy? I mean, it could just be a-" Kenny was interrupted.  
"Are you kidding me? There is no way this isn't the same guy, and when we catch him, he is going to get what's coming to him."  
"Stan!" Another boy called out as he pushed his way over to them. "What took you so long?! Someone just told me they saw Ike a- Oh hey Kenny, what are you doing here?"  
"My girlfriend was murdered?" Kenny figured a good a reason as any, even though Kenny himself didn't really know why he was there.  
"Shit, yeah I'm sorry dude..." Kyle blushed slightly, almost forgetting there was a murder in the first place. "But Stan, we have to go. They said he went this way dude."  
"Right, cya Kenny." Stan walked over to Kyle.  
"If you see Ike, bring him home for me, please?" Asked Kyle, sounding a little desperate.  
"Yeah, sure." Kenny agreed sympathetically.  
"Thank you." Both Kyle and Stan walked away leaving Kenny standing there alone.

He looked up at the house; he remembered Bebe's room being at the top right of the house. He couldn't see much from where he was standing but through the window he could make out a bunch of cops all with very disgusted looks on their faces.

-

"What kind of sicko does this to a little girl?" The young police officer looked away from the body in disgust.  
"Well it's my job to find that out, Jameson." The almost elderly greying red haired detective replied, kneeling down to inspect the body of the recently deceased Bebe Stevens. The first thing he noticed were the wounds along her stomach. "Looks like he used some sort of... claw?"  
"That's what I thought, sir."  
"Who found the body?" The detective asked, stepping up from the floor to look instead at the damaged phone by the window.  
"The victim's parents sir. They say they heard their daughter's screams and came to investigate but the door was locked, they broke it down and found her like this with the window open. That must have been the killers exit, sir."  
"Yeah, I worked that much out on my own. What about fingerprints?" He asked as he flicked through the phone's recent calls list, the screen was cracked but everything was still functioning as it should.  
"Forensics have taken some prints back to the lab but they're pretty sure they belong to the victim sir. But sir, If you don't mind me asking, are we even sure this is the same guy?" Asked Jameson, a little unsure if it was out of line to question what everyone else had pretty much assumed to be the case.  
"I sure hope so." Replied the detective, still playing around with the phone.  
"You hope so?"  
"Think about it Jameson, do we really want two serial killers running around?"  
"R-right. Sorry sir."  
"Kenny McCormick..." Mumbled the detective.  
"Sir?"  
"Kenny McCormick... Looks like his number was calling within the estimated time of death. Might be a pissed off boyfriend or ex-boyfriend. Either way, he's a suspect. Send someone to find him for me, would you Jameson?" The detective placed the phone into one of his evidence bags then into his pocket.  
"Right away, sir."

Officer Jameson left the detective alone to continue his investigating. He headed down the stairs and through the front door out into the cold snowy night; the entire area was cluttered with South Park residents and various forms of reporters from all over the state; this killer was the hottest story around right now.  
Jameson made his way through the circus of people to meet his contact. A cop's salary just wasn't enough to get by with a wife and a kid at home so he had to find other ways to make a little extra on the side, this exchange was one of them. He got out of the crowd and made his way behind a news van, sure enough his contact was waiting right there.

"Finally!" Said the young blonde female. "I've been standing here for thirty minutes freezing my fucking ass off, tell me you have something."  
"Sure I do, if you have my money." The officer replied.  
She rolled her eyes and handed him an envelope. "Here, count it if you want, it's all there."  
Jameson took one look inside it. "This looks about right. Now then, have I got a scoop for you..."

-  
_**Once again I am so sorry for the lack of updates, no excuses really! Just a lot of distractions and not enough motivation to write so again, reviews pretty please.**_

I have already started work on the next chapter so I promise you guys right now that I will have it done much faster than I have done the last couple chapters. Thanks for sticking with me or thanks for just reading in general, it means a lot.


End file.
